Apprendista Sith
thumb|right|200px|[[Anakin Skywalker diventa l'apprendista Sith di Darth Sidious.]] Un apprendista Sith è un individuo, occasionalmente un bambino, che ha iniziato un serio addestramento sotto un Maestro Sith, di solito scelto dal Maestro stesso dopo che il potenziale apprendista ha mostrato un atto di notevole lealtà o crudeltà. In alcuni casi, l'individuo fa giuramento di seguire gli insegnamenti del Maestro Sith, divenendo così apprendista. In altri casi, il Maestro cerca lo studente, guidato dal volere del lato oscuro della Forza. Gli apprendisti Sith sono il corrispettivo dei Padawan Jedi, così come il rapporto tra apprentista e Maestro Sith è analogo a quello tra Padawan e Cavaliere Jedi. Il periodo di addestramento di un apprendista Sith ha fine con la sua morte o con l'assassinio del maestro per sua mano, per poi prendere un apprendista a sua volta, raggiungendo così il rango di Maestro Sith. Ruolo Il ruolo di un apprendista è diverso da quello di un Padawan Jedi. Ai Padawan tradizionalmente non è consentito viaggiare senza i loro Maestri, mentre i Maestri Sith ed i loro apprendisti raramente viaggiano insieme. Se i Padawan spesso accompagnano i loro Maestri in qualsiasi missione a cui essi partecipano, i Maestri Sith spesso mandavano i loro apprendisti in missione da soli. L'apprendista Sith è in pratica un agente del suo Maestro, svolgendo gli incarichi da esso assegnati e seguendono il volere senza porre domande. Non è inusuale per un apprendista trovarsi faccia a faccia con la morte o addirittura rimanere ucciso durante l'esecuzione degli ordini del suo Maestro. Inoltre, mentre i Maestri Jedi insegnano ai loro Padawan, gli apprendisti Sith devono imparare quello che possono dal loro Maestro; l'insegnamento non è necessariamente tra le responsabilità del Maestro Sith. Sebbene gli apprendisti Sith siano sempre sotto le direttive dei loro Maestri, spesso viene loro concesso di ideare e perseguire i loro schemi e macchinazioni personali, in modo tale che essi siano pronti ad assumere con successo il ruolo di Maestro Sith. Addestramento L'addestramento degli apprendisti Sith è sotto alcuni aspetti molto simile a quello Jedi, mentre sotto altri è profondamente diverso. Gli apprendisti Sith imparano dai loro Maestri le tecniche di combattimento con spada laser e le vie della Forza, in particolare quelle riguardanti il lato oscuro e come controllarlo. Agli apprendisti Sith viene anche insegnato a rispettare fedelmente il codice Sith. Storia Nel Nuovo Ordine Sith di Darth Bane, con la Regola dei Due, sia l'apprendista Sith che il Maestro detengono il titolo di Signore Oscuro dei Sith allo stesso tempo, a differenza della tradizione precedente che voleva l'esistenza di un unico Signore Oscuro. Tuttavia, pare che l'apprendista non assuma tale titolo fino a che il suo addestramento non sia stato completato. Apprendisti Sith precedenti all'Ordine di Bane *Naga Sadow (apprendista di Simus; raggiunse il rango di Maestro Sith) *Gav Daragon (apprendista di Naga Sadow per breve tempo; morto nella Grande Guerra Iperspaziale) *Ulic Qel-Droma (apprendista di Exar Kun; lasciò l'Ordine Sith) *Darth Malak (apprendista di Darth Revan; usurpò il rango di Maestro Sith tradendo il suo Maestro) *Darth Bandon (apprendista di Darth Malak; ucciso da Revan) *Yuthura Ban (apprendista di Uthar Wynn; redenta da Revan) *Bastila Shan (apprendista di Darth Malak; redenta da Revan) *Visas Marr (apprendista di Darth Nihilus; redenta dall'Esule Jedi) *Darth Nihilus (apprendista di Darth Traya; morto poco tempo dopo aver raggiunto il rango di Maestro Sith) *Darth Sion (apprendista di Darth Traya; morto poco tempo dopo aver raggiunto il rango di Maestro Sith) *Darsin (apprendista di Darth Rivan) Apprendisti Sith successivi all'Ordine di Bane *Darth Zannah (raggiunse il rango di Maestro Sith) *Darth Cognus (raggiunse il rango di Maestro Sith) *Darth Millennial (scomparso prima di diventare Maestro) *Darth Vectivus (raggiunse il rango di Maestro Sith) *Darth Plagueis (raggiunse il rango di Maestro Sith) *Darth Sidious (raggiunse il rango di Maestro Sith uccidendo il suo maestro Darth Plagueis nel sonno) *Darth Maul (ucciso prima di raggiungere il rango di Maestro) *Darth Tyranus (ucciso prima di raggiungere il rango di Maestro, tradito dal suo maestro prima di poter mettere in atto i suoi piani personali) *Vergere (fuggita dopo aver tentato di uccidere il suo Maestro Sith) *Darth Fener (divenne Maestro Sith uccidendo Darth Sidious, ma abbandonò il lato oscuro della Forza e tornò al lato chiaro come Anakin Skywalker avverando la profezia della Forza) *Galen Marek (apprendista segreto di Darth Fener, abbandonò i Sith dopo il tradimento del suo maestro e si sacrificò in un duello contro Darth Sidious) *Luke Skywalker (apprendista del risorto Palpatine dopo che venne catturato, riuscì a liberarsi grazie alla sua sorella gemella Leia Organa Solo e Palpatine fu sconfitto. I nuovi poteri di Luke fecero di lui il primo Maestro Jedi del Nuovo Ordine Jedi) Apprendisti Sith dei Sith di Lumiya *Flint (abbandonò il lato oscuro della Forza e tornò al lato chiaro) *Carnor Jax (morto prima di raggiungere il rango di Maestro Sith) *Darth Caedus (apprendista di Lumiya, divenne Maestro Sith dopo che Lumiya venne uccisa da Luke Skywalker) *Tahiri Veila (apprendista di Darth Caedus, riportata agli Jedi da Ben Skywalker) Apprendisti Sith nell'Ordine di Darth Krayt *Morto (apprendista di Lomi Plo) *Darth Kruhl (apprendista di Darth Maladi) *Darth Nihl (Maestro sconosciuto) *Cade Skywalker (apprendista di Darth Talon) *Darth Talon (apprendista di Darth Ruyn) *Darth Wyyrlok IV (Maestro sconosciuto) Apparizioni *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi'' *''Legacy of the Force'' Fonti *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' Categoria:Ranchi Sith Categoria:Apprendisti ed Accoliti Sith